


Heart of Iron

by Liliace



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliace/pseuds/Liliace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wasn't hurt. He wasn't, because Tony Stark just wasn't the sort of person who got offended or upset easily. So yeah, Tony wasn't hurt at all and anyone who claimed otherwise should get themselves checked into a psychiatric ward.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Based on the events of Ant Man, no one seems to trust Tony. Tony is (not) completely fine with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently watched Ant Man, and I got upset at how little everyone seemed to trust Tony. I can't possibly be the only one, can I? ... Can I? Anyway, that's why I wrote this.
> 
> Also, please note; this is not character bashing, I have nothing against Steve or Sam etc (actually Sam is one of my favourites), this is simply how I imagine Tony's thought process might go.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tony wasn't hurt. He wasn't, because Tony Stark just wasn't the sort of person who got offended or upset easily. So yeah, Tony wasn't hurt at all and anyone who claimed otherwise should get themselves checked into a psychiatric ward.

Because Tony was fine. He was normal, not upset or offended at all. Not one bit. Tony Stark wasn't a person who needed others' approval or liking or trust. So Tony was fine.

Who cares that he hadn't been called in by Hank Pym when Hank Pym had had a scientific problem. Who cares that _the Avengers_ hadn't been called in by Hank Pym because Hank Pym didn't trust Tony Stark enough with his tech. Who cares about such details? Really, no one at all.

Because it was totally understandable, of course. Completely and utterly so. Tony was very protective of his own inventions, especially ones that could change the world, so he understood that scientist's protective instinct. He absolutely understood it, and got why Hank Pym was hesitant to involve him in it. Really, of course he did. 

It's not like he'd be upset that that was how most of the world saw him, or that his recent failure with Ultron only enhanced that opinion. Tony Stark, after all, wasn't the sort of person who'd be affected by public opinions. 

Because his father had taught him that; one of the few actually valuable lessons he had imparted on his son. His father taught him that parts of the public were always going to judge them, so there was no need to cater to them. Tony had seen that for himself often enough, before and after taking over the company, before and after Afghanistan, so that was a lesson well learned. 

Really, what did it matter that Tony had actually tried to be good, tried to help people, and needed the public's reassurance whenever he doubted his own actions. What did it matter that Tony couldn't bear seeing his name smeared, not even after all this time – but perhaps _because ___after all this time; after he had tried to change.

__Because he had. He still did; try that is. He tried his best every day to do what was right and not what was easy or selfish, because those were difficult habits to shake off. He woke up, feeling tired or motivated but always with the desire to be better that day, and he went to sleep hoping that he had done something that mattered._ _

__One thing that Tony could freely admit about himself was that he had sleeping problems. Pepper helped with them, and so did knowing that he had actually done something for someone that day. His desire to help others may have been selfish, but so was everyone's._ _

__Because they all had their reasons, sure, but they were all ultimately about their own damn selves. Wanting to make themselves happy, ease their guilt, feel like they accomplished something; a want to help was, ultimately, always selfish._ _

__Tony was a very selfish person by nature and he knew it. He didn't hide it from anyone, so obviously everyone knew it. It was one of the reasons the public despised him, and Tony was fine with it. It's not like he cared that no one – besides Pepper and Rhodey occasionally – believed that he was good._ _

__Because he wasn't. Tony was many things, but a good man was not one of them. So obviously he wasn't hurt when even his teammates didn't trust in his goodness. Why would they? It's not like he had ever proved his character to them._ _

__Yeah, they had fought in a few battles together, but Tony didn't blame them for not trusting him. He understood why they'd be hesitant to throw in their eggs with him; trusting Iron Man and Tony Stark were two very different things._ _

__Because Iron Man always had their backs in a fight, but Tony Stark fought and bickered with everyone. Because Iron Man saved the world by flying a nuke into space, but Tony Stark created a murderous artificial intelligence._ _

__So while those were, in fact, both sides of one arrogant, selfish, broken man, Tony would never expect everyone to make that connection. So it was completely understandable that Steve would have called in Ant Man rather than him._ _

__Because it's not like he had saved Cap - and vice versa – more times than he cares to count. It's not like Falcon only knows Ant Man from a fight which occurred when said bug tried to break into an Avengers facility. It's not like Tony had apologized and done everything he could to atone for his sins, both before and after becoming an Avenger. It's not like Cap has any cause to trust him._ _

__Really, apparently he doesn't. Tony doesn't hold it against him. He knows that he's a very difficult person to like, never mind trust. When you add the Winter Soldier – Steve's childhood friend, the man that killed Tony's parents – into the equation, Cap's decision not to contact him is even more understandable._ _

__Because while Tony might consider Steve one of his best friends, he doesn't expect that affection returned. Because even though Tony trusts Steve to never do anything to hurt him or those he cares about, Steve doesn't necessarily trust him with the same. Because, realistically, Bucky Barnes' importance to Steve outweighs the trust Steve has in Tony._ _

__So no, Tony isn't hurt. He isn't the least bit bitter, or upset, or sad. He doesn't go numb when he pieces together these pieces of information from random comments, he doesn't cry when he's alone and there's no Jarvis to remind him how much Steve trusted Iron Man, and he definitely doesn't climb to bed that night and cling onto Pepper like she's his lifeline._ _

__Because that's just not the kind of person Tony Stark is. It never has been, never will be, and that's common knowledge. Because Tony is a Stark, and Stark men are made of Iron._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you spot a grammar error or a mistake. Also, other feedback is greatly appreciated as well!
> 
> (I posted this on a whim so I might delete it later, but for now, it stays)


End file.
